


Just in time

by angelicLP



Category: Cricky - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M, and I mean really short, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicLP/pseuds/angelicLP
Summary: Ricky always supports his man and Cristiano appreciates it.Set in UCL quarterfinal match Real Madrid - Bayern Munich (18.04.17)





	Just in time

**Author's Note:**

> I actually managed to write something not-smutty... I am so proud of myself *lol*  
> But knowing Ricky made it to the match and Cris' constantly looking up kinda ticked this off... Hope you enjoy (even though this is awfully short)!

Ricky pushed the accelerator to the ground with a worried look to the clock. Already halftime. He cursed under his breath. It took them ages to get through security and he sure hoped Claudia was alright with fetching both their suitcases.

When they stood there to wait for the luggage to come through she soon noticed his nervous fidgeting and constant looking at the watch. With a laugh and a shove to the shoulder she said: “You're impossible, Ricardo Regufe! Now go and get to your man, I'll take care of this here!”

With a relieved sigh, he gave her a thankful smile and a kiss on the cheek before he took off like a rocket. He needed to get to the Bernabéu as fast as possible. He needed to see Cris. And he knew his big man needed him there. After they last talked, Ricardo knew something was off with his love. And just one look online, typing in Cristiano's name, he knew what was bothering his boyfriend. And now he just hoped that the traffic lights would be his friends and stay green...

___________

Cristiano was nervous. The whole time he kept looking up to the box seats, hoping to get a glimpse of the only person he wanted to see tonight. He didn't do too good right now and he knew it. But his thought kept running through his head ever since that damn article came out. Cristiano tried to push that down, concentrate on the match and talk with his feet. But it was damn hard. Even more so because the person he needed the most wasn't here. With a deep sigh he concentrated back on the match. They needed to win this and he would do whatever it took to make it to the semi.

___________

Ricky stumbled through the corridors of the Bernabéu, almost falling over his own feet in his hurry to get to the others. When he finally pushed through the door to their seats, he didn't really bother to say hello.

“How are they doing?!”

Hugo looked up, irritated to the noise the door made while crashing into the wall behind. But than he saw Ricky and a smile spread across his face.

“Thank the lord, you are here! They are down 1-0. I don't know what is wrong with Cris, but he'll be elated to see you here, irmão!”

The smaller man hurried to the glass window, seeking out his love with his eyes and willed him to look up. And when he did, it felt as if time stood still for one second. It was amazing how this actually still was a thing after all this time. Ricky smiled and mouthed “Amo-te.”

Not even a minute later, Cristiano Ronaldo scored the 1-1...

___________

After a dreadful last 15 minutes and having to go into extra time, they actually won. Cris was relieved like nobody would believe. And it all was down to a small man that managed to arrive just in time. Cristiano picked up the ball and raised it over his head, a big smile on his face and his eyes fixated on the only person that mattered, dedicating this win to him. The man who he loved more than life itself. His saviour, his light, his everything.

 


End file.
